Luffy the queen?
by jadecraze
Summary: Luffy is bored on Sunny's deck when he see's Ivan's ship. He call him over and they spend the night partying. When Luffy wakes up he is a she! How will the Mugiwaras take this? And who is Gummy?
1. Chapter 1

Hi people! This is the first chapter of my second story! I forgot I even had another story. I'm a bad writer. ;-; Sadly I do not own one piece, but yaknow, I can dream!

* * *

Luffy was lying on the grassy deck of Sunny pouting.

"Sannnjiiii, Why can't I eat now?"

"Because lunch will be ready in half an hour."

"So give me a pre-lunch snack!"

"No."

Luffy went back to pouting.

Everyone was busy.

Usopp was with Franky making new inventions, Sanji was with Brook in the kitchen, Nami was reading a book in the shade of an umbrella, And Robin and Zoro where in the Medical room with Chopper.

Robin had almost fallen down the stairs and in a failed attempt to stop herself she twisted her ankle. Luckily for her Zoro caught her, and carried her to the medical room.

'It's been like ten minutes already! Why is Zoro still in there' Luffy thought to himself pouting.

Luffy, who did not like the direction his thoughts where going, choose to go look for ships or islands.

"IVAN!" Luffy yelled, his eyes getting wide as he saw Ivankov's ship.

"EVERYONE! STOP THE SHIP!" Luffy roared, and Usopp and chopper dropped what they were doing to help luffy pull up the mast.

When Ivankov's ship pulled to a stop next to luffy's Ivankov wasted no time jumping from her ship and onto Luffy's.

"Mugiwara boy! I've missed you!"

"Ivan!" Luffy hollered as Ivankov lifted him off of the ground and hugged him.

After Sanji realized who was on board and quickly hid himself in the kitchen, Luffy introduced them and dragged him back out, only to learn why Sanji was so much of a pervert when he came back. After a long day of partying Luffy saw Zoro stagger drunkenly off to the women's quarters, which was where Robin was. When Luffy realized where it was Zoro was going her started pouting, and then turned in early.

'Why do I get so upset when Zoro is with Robin? I should learn to control my emotions' Was the last thing he thought before falling asleep.

The next Morning Nami and Robin had just gotten into fresh clothes when the heard Usopp scream the word "Intruder". They rushed as fast as they could to the men's quarters to see Usopp unconscious on the floor, Copper worrying about Usopp, Franky had fallen out of bed and was trying to get his bearings, Brook and Sanji where behind the girls on there way to the mens room, and Zoro looked surprised but had two of his swords out.

The thing that surprised Nami the most was that there was a girl in Luffy's bed. She had short raven hair and a red shirt on. She had a bust that she could see even though she was facing away from them and she had nice curves.

After Nami recovered from her shock she stomped up behind the girl and punched her in the back of the head and opened her mouth to say something, but was beat by the new girl.

"NAMI" She yelled, spinning around with shark teeth "WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?"

To say Nami was surprised would be an understatement. There sitting in Luffy's hammock, was a female Luffy. Her face had changed very little but her eyes were more feminine, and her facial structure was slightly different.

"L...LUFFY!?"

Luffy cocked her head. "What?"

Robin was the first to recover from the shock and used her powers to close Luffy's vest. "Captan-san, perhaps you should cover up."

Luffy cocked her head again. "Why?"

"Take a look at yourself."

Luffy lifted her hands lightly and tilted her head, only to have her eyes widen in shock, before her face turned red with anger and embarrassment.

"IVANKOV!" Luffy roared as she jumped out of her hammock and ran to the deck. She checked everywhere, the bathroom, the water around them, the medicine room, and after a good hour of searching luffy flopped down in the grass face first, only to yelp. Nami, who had kept a close eye on her captain, saw this and walked over.

"What happened Luffy?"

Luffy lifted herself and looked down at her breasts, before looking at Nami.

"These things get in the way."

Nami laughed. "Let's go get something to eat."

Luffy sighed but noded anyhow.

At breakfast Luffy plopped down next to Zoro. Normally Zoro would plop down next to Luffy, but Zoro got here first today.

"Hey Luffy." Zoro greeted.

Luffy sighed heavily and leaned against Zoro like she always did when she was upset.

He patted her on the head and said "It'll be fine. We will find out why Ivankov did this and make him fix it."

Luffy nodded and sat up as Sanji gave her a funny look.

"What?" She asked.

Sanji shook his head and went back to cooking. After 30 seconds Luffy yelled out

"SANJI! FOOD!" But instead of Luffy's old male voice it was female, and Sanji's back went straight. After a few more seconds Sanji's voice croaked out a "No."

Zoro watched as Luffy spoke to Sanji. Even when Luffy was a boy he gave most of his attention to Sanji, and it upset him. A lot. So instead of letting Luffy pester Sanji he said

"Luffy, lets go ask Usopp and Chopper if they want to play with you."

Luffy's eyes widened and she said in the cutest voice Zoro could ever remember her using,

"Will you play tag with us too Zoro?"

Zoro tried to look her down, he really did. But now that he was a girl and her face was better suited to a pout, he just could not resist.

"...Fine, but only for one round."

"Yay! Usopp! Chopper! Zoro is gonna play with us!"

Usopp ran into the kitchen.

"REALLY!? How did you manage to convince him!?"

And then Usopp's gaze traveled down slightly, and his mouth made an 'O' and then a sly grin found itself on Usopp's face and he said "Come on Luffy, if you are going to be using 'them' for that, you are gonna need a girl talk and make over."

Luffy, being Luffy, had no idea what Usopp was talking about and agreed, just as chopper showed up.

"What's going on guys?" He asked staring at luffy trying to get used to her new face.

Usopp responded before Luffy or Zoro had a chance.

"Zoro is going to play tag with us after lunch, for now luffy is going to learn how to be a girl."

And then Usopp dragged Luffy out of the kitchen yelling for Nami and Robin.

Zoro growled his annoyance before going outside and looking for a nice spot to sleep.

* * *

I hope you liked it! Please R&R! (Read and Review for the people who don't know.)

CrAzE! :-P


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Another short chapter... I'll try to make them longer in the future! For now short will do. I plan on trying to update every Sunday, so keep a look out! Thanks to adellealya, ggtherescuer, and ZoLuFangirl98 for reviewing! And yes, it is a ZoLu. ;-) Enjoy!

* * *

Nami and Robin where in the women's quarters doing their own things, and listening to the yelling from deck. Nami was about to put the final line on her map when the door flew open, and Usopp flew in the door, literally dragging luffy by her shirt threw the door.

"NAMI! ROBIN!" He yelled "LUFFY NEEDS-"

Nami cut him off by punching him in the head.

"YOU MORON! YOU MESSED UP MY MAP!"

Usopp hit the floor and groaned.

"I'm sorry, I just thought that now that Luffy is a girl you would need to help her get used to it. By giving her a makeover or something."

Nami sighed.

"Yes yes, later lat-" And then her eye shot open and a sneaky grin plastered itself on her face.

"Okay, sure! Luffy come with me!"

Luffy picked herself up and dusted off. "Okay!" She chirped.

"Robin! You go keep Zoro distracted."

"Very well Navigator-san."

"NO!"

Nami, Robin, and Usopp all looked at Luffy quizzeckly.

"Why not captain-san?"

All of the sudden Luffy looked extremaly agitated.

"Forget it" Luffy snapped out giving a good glare to everyone in the room before stomping out.

"What's her problem?" Usopp said.

Nami looked at him blankly for a moment, before a realization seemed to flood into her.

"I have an idea, Robin, could you please go ask Sanji for a snack covered in salt and soy sauce? Also some cola maybe?"

"Yes Navigator-san." Robin then walked out of the room heading for the kitchen.

after five minutes Robin brought the food to Luffy per Nami's instructions and left her alone. Luffy happily gobbled up the food, and then layed back to take a nap. It had been maybe 2 hours and was now lunchtime.

"Lunch!" Sanji roared. Everyone hurried to their seats to avoid having the human vacuum eat their food, but Luffy never showed.

"Luffy! Lunch!" Sanji yelled a little louder now.

Still nothing.

"I'll get her." Nami said with a knowing smile.

Nami walked to the front of the boat to see Luffy curled in a ball agent the wall of the ship. Luffy looked up at Nami with pain clearly on her face.

"Nami, what did you put in that snack?"

Nami smiled sadly down at Luffy. "Salt and caffeine Luffy. Now follow me I can make it better."

It had been an hour and finally Nami came back with an exhausted Luffy.

"What happened to Luffy?" Chopper asked.

"Turns out if luffy had been a girl her entire life this is the day the monthly problems would be starting."

Chopper looked understanding, Sanji and Usopp turned red, Franky and brook were not in the room, Robin looked sympathetic and Zoro looked... well... asleep.

"Anyone who wants to talk or hang out with luffy should know that she could swiftly become angry with anyone and chances are if she becomes angry she won't hold back. Usopp, Zoro, and Sanji are the three most at risk, so you guys watch your necks."

Usopp gasped. "Why me!?"

"Because you three are the three she spends most of her time with."

"Oh."

"Yes."

Nami then proceeded to drop Luffy in her chair next to Zoro, where she fell on him like she were dead. Zoro patted her head and was starting to fall back asleep when his eyes popped open, he glanced at Luffy than at the clock in the wall and moved to stand up, and Luffy grabbed him.

"Zoro don't go" Luffy hummed tiredly. By now Luffy Zoro and Sanji where the only three in the room.

"Luffy I need to, Robin wanted to meet me ten minutes ago."

Luffys face adopted a shadow momentarily but swiftly dropped it and glanced at Sanji.

"Fine. Sanji c'mere, Zoro wont let me sleep on him, I wanna rest on you instead."

Sanji looked, to be fighting himself, before giving a long sigh and nodding his consent.

"Alright, let me dry this last dish and we can rest on the deck in the sun where it is warm."

Luffy leapt from her place on Zoro and jumped on Sanji's back.

"Yay! Thanks Sanji!"

Sanji finished his chores and walked out into the shade of the and huddled into that corner before Luffy leapt on him and leaned against his chest falling asleep in a few short minutes.

* * *

So that's it for this week! I hope you enjoyed! Please R&R!

CrAzE! :-P


	3. Chapter 3

Hi loyal people! I'm glad you like the chapters I have posted so far!

* * *

Zoro saw what Luffy did, and became angry quite fast, but avoided detection by swiftly running out of the room and slamming the door. He growled, and stomped off to Robin's room.

"Robin, I do not understand what is so damn good about that freaking love cook. All he does is cook!"

"Zoro-san, Food is one of Luffy-sama's favorite things, but keep in mind that you are her first mate, and will always be the first she turns too. Tell me, why were you late?"

A blush covered Zoro's cheeks and he said in as calm a voice as he could muster,

"Luffy was falling asleep on my arm and I lost track of time, and as soon as I realized I was late I got up and left."

"Did she try to stop you?"

"Well yes but-"

"So why did you leave? You make it look like you are trying to push her away."

"Even if I confessed he would say no! Luffy care's about the crew too much for that!"

"Please remember that Luffy-sama is a girl currently."

Zoro's eye twitched when all of the sudden Nami burst in with Luffy.

"Zoro get out. We are going to give Luffy a makeover. It cheers up all girls!"

Zoro grumbled but nodded and left anyways.

After 20 minutes or so Luffy came out of the girls room, sat on some steps, and sighed.

Zoro walked over to her.

"What is wrong?"

"...I hate being a girl."

"Why? What's so bad about it?"

"Nothing."

"So then why do you hate it?"

"I just do! I can't be a female captain! It doesn't work like that! I'm not fit to be your captain anymore!"

"Luffy." Zoro said firmly. "I chose to follow you because you are a strong captain who won't interfere with my dream. If you get so upset over simply being a girl, maybe I chose wrong and you are not actually fit to be my captain."

Luffy straightened out and nodded. She knew that what Zoro said was harsh but it had a strong meaning. "You're right, I'm sorry for dropping an invisible load on you."

Zoro grinned. "I'm first mate, It's my job to cheer you up."

"Shishishi! I guess I picked well! I am annoyed though."

"Annoyed with...?"

"Nami. I was napping on deck under a tree with Sanji when she came, ripped me off of Sanji, and dragged me to the women's quarters for a makeover. They tried to put powder all over my face!"

Zoro smiled. "Well I need to get back to wor-"

"You mean napping?"

"...Yes, napping, so-"

"Nope. You said you would play tag."

"Well yes, but-"

"USOPP! CHOPPER! WE ARE GONNA PLAY TAG!" Luffy roared with her inhumanly loud voice.

"...You won't let me get anything out if it goes against your plan will you?"

"Nah, because if I do that I'll get mad at you."

"*sigh* Alright, fine."

"I changed my mind, we are playing hide and seek!"

"What!?"

Just than Chopper and Usopp showed up.

"So we are playing hide and seek?" Usopp asked.

"Yup!" Luffy replied, "And Zoro is it! Everyone hide!"

The three hiders all ran in different directions while Zoro grumbled about needing to play stupid kid games. "Was there something I was supposed to say something when I was done counting to 50? ... Nah."

After 30 minutes he found Chopper in a barrel in Franky's inventions room thingy, and Usopp in the library behind the couch.

"Luffy..." Zoro groaned out. "You are a really good hider!" Just as Zoro was about to yell out an 'I give up' Sanji yelled for Chopper.

"Chopper! Help! Something is wrong with Luffy!"

Zoro jumped into overdrive and rushed to the kitchen. He was the last one there.

"What happened?" Zoro yelled.

"She was asleep so I moved to get up and all of the sudden She started yelling out for someone named Oliver."

Just than Luffy yelled out at the top of her lungs "YOU PROMISED TO BE MY FIRST MATE!" And then burst into tears. Zoro, being the good first mate he was, walked over to Luffy and started petting her hair and saying calming words.

Luffy's wet eyes cracked open. "Z-zoro?" She said in a quiet voice.

"It's okay, we are all here for you"

Luffy's eyes widened and she pushed herself away from Zoro. "I'm fine! S-sanji! Food!" Luffy staggered to her seat at the table, Nami and Robin each took a seat on either side of Luffy, leaving no space for Zoro. After a moment Zoro sat across from Luffy.

Luffy shook her head repeatedly until Sanji put a large plate of food in front of her. She eyed it warily and started picking at it.

"Luffy? Are you sick?"

Luffy looked at Robin, and shook her head in a no motion.

"Luffy, you need to eat." Luffy nodded and ate a bite that a normal human might take... so a super small one.

Zoro watched the interaction and swiftly became annoyed. Usually when Luffy was down he would stare at him with puppy eyes until he helped her fall asleep or calmed her down, but she seemed to be avoiding looking at him. After ten minutes of Luffy picking at her food and avoiding Zoro, Zoro blew his fuse.

"Luffy eat damn it! You're worrying all of us over what could be really big or really small! If it's bothering you that much just tell us!"

Luffy looked up at Zoro at tears formed and she jumped up. "Zoro you jerk! I'm the captain, I can't put my burdens on you!" Before she ran out of the room, tears streaming down her face.

Sanji kicked Zoro in the head.

"You moron! YOU are the reason she is upset!"

Zoro spun around any yelled at Sanji with shark teeth. "Sanji you idiot! I did not do anything!"

Nami punched both of them in the head. "STOP FIGHTING!"

Robin decided now was a good time to intervene. "Remember when she woke up swordsmen-san? She yelled about someone named Oliver and how he promised to be her first mate yes?"

Zoro nodded his head, remembering clearly because of how jealous he felt.

"Don't you think that would make her worry that you might be upset with her?"

Zoro's eyes widened as he realized what he just did.

"Oh crap! How do I make it up to her?"

Robin opened her mouth to respond just in time to hear Luffy yell.

Zoro jumped to his feet and ran to the boys room just to see she is not there, and then ran to the girls room to see her lying on the floor.

"Luffy!"

Zoro scooped her up in his arms and put her on a bed, before sitting next to her and petting her head.

"It's okay Luffy, It's okay. I'm here for you, I'm here."

Slowly Luffy's eyes opened and she blinked up at Zoro. And she blinked again. And again. And then she rubbed her eyes and blinked again, before her eyes widened like saucers and she threw her arms around Zoro's neck.

"Oliver!" She yipped loudly before muttering under her breath just loud enough for Zoro to hear

"I must be dreaming still..."

Zoro's eyes widened and he pushed her away.

"Luffy? What is wrong with you?"

Luffy laughed "Oh Oliver! You are funny! Come on! I want you to meet my crew!"

Zoro sat dumbfounded until Chopper came in.

"Chopper! What is wrong with Luffy?"

Chopper went into doctor mode, asking Luffy a bunch of questions and what not until he was done.

"If there is anything wrong with her it's nothing I can see. What did you think was wrong?"

"I don't know, but she keeps calling me Oliver."

Luffy laughed. "Oliver is funny! Do another one!"

Zoro gave Chopper a look that said "see? See!?"

"Luffy," Chopper began "Who is this?"

"Aww that's an easy one! That's Oliver!"

"And who am I?"

"You're Chopper! My doctor!"

"And who are you?"

"I'm Luka! The girl who will be pirate queen!"

Chopper blinked, confusion obvious, and just as he opens his eyes as if to say more a blinding light shot from Luffy, and she fell over.

Chopper shook his head and felt for a pulse.

"Looks like she is gonna be- A GHOST!"

Chopper then ran to Zoro and grabbed his leg. By now everyone else was in the room and could see what was happening.

A woman who looked like she was 20 or so, had just floated out of Luffy.

* * *

Hahaha! A clify! I hope I did that right... Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed! Thanks to: Andromeda Zoone, ggtherescue, and ZoLuFanGirl98 for the reviews on this chapter!

CrAzE! :-P


	4. Chapter 4

ggtherescuer- I'm sorry! I was half asleep!

ZoLuFanGirl98- You'll see. ;-)

OneP13CELover- No problem! I enjoy writing!

MEH- I realize that it is kinda main-stream, but keep in mind that im not a good writer yet so I'm just doing my best! If you are confused about anything please tell me so I can rewrite a chapter to clear things up for you and other readers. I give you my thanks for informing me of these things and will try to vary off of the main-streamyness.

Thanks for the reviews guys! Enjoy!

* * *

Zoro growled at the woman.

"Who are you and what did you do to Luffy?"

The woman looked over at Zoro. She had long flowing black hair, she was almost the exact same height as Luffy, and had a refined face. She smiled at Zoro.

"Ahh Zoro, she did always like you best."

Zoro's eye narrowed.

The woman laughed. "Sorry Zoro! You guy's don't know me, but I know all of you very well. I'm Gummy, but my friends call me 'gum' and most people call me 'gum-gum fruit'. I am the 'devil', as most people call it, from the fruit Luka ate as a girl."

Robin, being the calmest, walked up and put a hand on Zoro's arm.

"Swordsman-san, perhaps you should si-"

"Robin."

Robin, being surprised at the tone that came from Gummy, stopped.

"Yes?"

"Please do not get too close to Zoro, you are hurting Luka."

Zoro swiftly moved away from Robin and sat down.

"You'd better explain."

"Yeah, us devils used to meet this day every year, so we get let out, but we canceled the meeting's because it took some of us more than a day to get to and from the meeting and that hurt our user's so we stopped. Anyway, you guys have shared so much with your captain, but do you know anything about her?"

"Of course we do!"

"Alright, what was her mother's name?"

A long string of silence flooded the room.

"Thought so. I'm going to let you look at her memories as you wish while I take my day off, I'll pull you out a bit before I need to return, so you can ask stuff, kay? Have a nice trip!"

Before any of the Mugiwara crew could do or say anything they were sent into a white vortex.

It had been maybe ten minute's when Zoro woke up on a warm fuzzy surface. He sat up and looked around.

Sanji was fussing over Nami and Robin, Chopper was helping Usopp and Franky, and book looked like he was doing the same thing as him. They appeared to be in a carpeted room, where the floor was the warmest thing. There were 4 wall's, and each had a door with a word on it. The door in front of him said "Sad" The door to the right of him said "Happy" The door behind him said "Love" the door to the left said "Timeline" and there was a door on the ceiling that said "Heart", but that one was black and had what looked like six locks on it.

"Hey, It everyone alright?" Zoro asked, double checking the crew. That was his job as first mate after all.

A chorus of "Yes" Was heard all around him.

Zoro got up and grumbled about trusting that wench, before calling everyone in.

"Alright, do you wanna stay here or explore?"

"Let's SUPER explore!"

"I don't think we could get out even if we wanted to Swordsman-san."

"Of course Marmio."

"Yohohohoho! I wish to see her panties!"

Nami punched Brook in the head.

"Luffy is not even originally a girl moron!"

"I-I the great captain Usopp shall brave the unknown with Chopper at my side!"

"Okay!" Chopper piped.

Zoro nodded.

"Let's go than. Happy, sad, love, or timeline first?"

"Lets look at sad!" Usopp said. "Luffy never tells us when he is sad."

"It is probably best to go with timeline, but if you want to see sad we can look into one or two memories from sad if you like." Replied Robin.

Nami thought about it before saying, "Yeah, that's probably better."

The Mugiwara crew made their way to the sad door. They opened it, and on the other side was a long hallway with doors. Every door had a date, title, and a number in between 1 and 10.

One of the set's of doors that struck the crew was a set of 8 doors, all except for two, wish had a 2 and 3 on them. The other six had the number 1 on them, with each of their names. The 2 that had number's 2 and 3 on them where under Sanji and Zoro.

"Let's try this SUUUPPPAAA Door." Said Franky. The door he was standing in front of was one of the 8 door's. It was the one with Zoro's name on it, and it had a 3.

They all agreed and walked into the room.

The door opened and then the room behind them disappeared. They were standing on water, next to a ship.

**_"What a day! Its gorgeous!"_**

**_"As long as we stay on this heading we should reach the Marine base in no time!"_**

**_" Wow Coby your great out here, you mean we are actually going to get to the place we set out for!?"_**

**_"Its really nothing."_**

**_Luffy laughed._**

**_Zoro eyed the seen, and decided that walking next to the ship was a pain in the butt and sat down in the ship to watch._**

**_"Looks like we get to play in his memory's for a day."_**

**_The rest of the crew noded and tried to settle in._**

**_"There really isn't anything to be so giggly about," Coby started, "because the pirate hunter Roronoa Zoro is being held at the marine base. This is the man that diced up his enemy's like an animal vent on carneg, a blood thirsty beast! He's been called nothing less than a living breathing demon in human form!"_**

**_Luffy's voice echoed in the strawhats heads._**

**_'This Zoro guy sounds cool. I should bring him along with me to the grand line.'_**

Zoro popped a vein.

"So it's all Coby's fault! I should have known."

**_After a good amount of time listening to Luffy and Coby chat they arrived._**

**_"WE'RE HERE!" Luffy roared._**

**_"Luffy if you think getting Zoro to join your crew is a good idea you are wrong!"_**

**_"Well I haven't made up my mind yet, I need to see if he is a good guy first!"_**

**_"HE'S IMPRISONED BECAUSE HE'S OBVIOUSLY NOT!"_**

**_Luffy grabbed a pear and bit it._**

**_"This is good thanks!" Luffy tossed him a coin. "Say, is that guy Zoro around here?"_**

**_A Crowd of people of people jumped away._**

**_"Say Luffy, maybe we should not menchon Zoro here." Coby whispered into his ear._**

**_"Let's head to the base and check it out, you wanna be a marine right?"_**

**_"Well of course I do Luffy but I really don't think I'm ready yet. From what I hear the man in charge of this base is named captain Morgan."_**

**_Another crowd of people jumped back._**

**_"Hahahahahahaha! This town is such a weird place!"_**

**_"That was odd, I mean I understand if they were scared of Zoro but why would they be scared of the marine captain?"_**

**_"Maybe they were all just jumping around for the fun of it?"_**

**_"And how would that make any sense?!"_**

**_They walked up to the gate of the marine base._**

**_"This looks like the place." Luffy said aloud._**

**_"I made it." Tears welled in Coby's eyes. "This is where we part ways, we didn't have long together but..." Coby looked up to see luffy hanging on the wall._**

**_"Wheres the food holds?!"_**

**_"GET DOWN FROM THERE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? THEY'LL SEE YOU!"_**

**_"Now wheres this demon?"_**

**_"They wouldn't keep him out in the open, he's probably tucked in a prison cell below ground."_**

**_"There he is! I'm gonna get closer!"_**

**_Luffy looked over the wall._**

**_"Coby look!"_**

**_"*sigh* I'm telling you he's not- Guh! That bandana on his head... And that haramaki... It's Roronoa Zoro!"_**

**_"If we can just untie those ropes he can just walk away!"_**

**_"DON'T BE SUCH AN IDIOT LUFFY! THERES NO TELLING WHAT A BANDIT LIKE HIM MIGHT DO IF WE LET HIM GO, HE MIGHT JUST KILL US BOTH!"_**

The Mugiwara's felt a feeling of amusement bubble next to their own emotions.

"Bet this is how Luffy felt." Usopp commented offhandedly.

_**"Don't worry, I'm strong! I can protect us!"**_

_**Although Luffy couldn't tell what Coby was thinking it was clear to the other Mugiwaras what he was.**_

_**"He's lost his mind!"**_

_**"Hey you two!" Zoro said. Coby responded with a cry.**_

_**"You're an eyesore. Get lost."**_

Sanji grinned. "Man Marmio, you sure were week, being tied up like that."

Zoro popped a vein. "I was starving idiot cook!"

Sanji growled "Wanna go marmio?!"

But they were interrupted in their fight by a yell.

_**"GAHHHHH! Luffy trust me there is no chance of survival with someone like him on your crew!"**_

_**Than a ladder popped up next to them, and a girl climbed up next to Luffy and Coby.**_

_**"Shhh!"**_

_**She hummed out before looking both ways, letting down a rope and sliding down. She then started moving tored Zoro.**_

_**Coby's eyes widened.**_

_**"Gahh! Luffy you've gotta stop her she'll be killed!"**_

_**"What do you want?" Zoro grouched out**_

_**"I thought you might be hungry by now, so I made you a couple of rice balls!"**_

_**"You got a death wish kid? Just scram."**_

_**"But you haven't eaten anything in day's! Here! I've never really made them before, but I did my best so I think they are fine!**_

The mugiwaras saw Luffy's face go blank.

"I think that this was your first test Zoro." Nami said.

Zoro glanced at her, and decided not to say anything.

_**The surprise on Zoro's face was slight, but it was there.**_

_**"Listen kid i'm not hungry! So stop irritating me and get outa here!"**_

_**"But-"**_

Then the Mugiwaras heard Luffy think.

"I don't think I will ever get used to hearing him think." Usopp commented, clearly freaking out slightly.

_**'What a dandelion.'**_

"A dandelion? Is he talking about Zoro or the girl!?" Nami shrieked clearly not understanding. She looked over to Zoro to ask if he knew to see him blushing slightly.

"Don't ask, you will probably figure it out for yourself soon anyways." Zoro rumbled.

_**"Do not make me kick your ass little girl!"**_

_**"Now now, no one like's a bully!" A new voice piped out.**_

_**"Roronoa Zoro! You seem to be handling this well! Don't you agree?"**_

_**"Hey look theres another weird guy." Luffy commented from the side.**_

_**"Thank goodness the Marine's are here, now the girl will be safe!"**_

_**'Not all marines are good Coby...'**_

_**"Lookie, some tasty rice balls" Said the strange man before snatching a rice ball out of her hand and eating it.**_

_**"Thats not for you!"**_

_**The man made a horrified face.**_

_**"MMPF! Blah! Too sweet! There packed with sugar! You're supposed to use salt you idiot!"**_

_**"But I thought they'd taste better sweet!"**_

_**"Give me that!" he said before grabbing the rice ball, throwing it on the ground, and stomping on it.**_

_**"No! Stop!" The girl cried.**_

_**'He's angry.' thought Luffy**_

_**"Thats just awful!" Coby said quietly.**_

_**"But I- I worked so hard to make those!"**_

_**"Too bad! You must have not read the notice that was posted, anyone who helps the prisoner will be executed! Signed Marine captain Morgan." The girl pailed. "So even little brats like you are afraid of my daddy. Throw her over the wall."**_

_**"But Sir, she's just a little girl."**_

_**"If you don't do as I say I'll tell my daddy on you!"**_

_**"Y-yes sir."**_

_**"Sorry about this." The marine said. "Try curling up into a ball."**_

_**He lifted her and threw her over the wall.**_

_**Luffy jumped up and grabbed the girl, turning so he would take the brunt of the fall. Luffy grunted.**_

_**"Thanks Mr.!"**_

_**"Luffy!" Coby said running up. "Are you two okay? What about you little girl, are you okay?"**_

_**As Coby questioned the girl and the strange guy walked away, Luffy climbed over the wall.**_

_**"So... I hear you're a bad guy."**_

_**"Oh. You're still here?" Zoro grumbled.**_

_**"You're stuck out here for all the world to see. Are you really all that strong?"**_

_**'I already can tell you are strong, this is a test of will'**_

_**"Mind your own business freek!"**_

_**"*Sigh* If I were you i'd have starved in three days!"**_

_**"I've got more spirit than you'll ever have, which is how i'm going to survive this ordeal." Zoro said with a creepy smile.**_

"I forgot how creepy you used to look, Zoro." Nami said.

"Shut up!" Zoro snorted.

"What is Sencho-san, doing?" Robin suddenly said, and everyone looked to see that just above Luffy's head was a thought bubble thing, and he was doing a happy dance, but on the outside he just grinned slightly.

_**'A pass!'**_

_**"Hah. What a weirdo."**_

_**"Wait, hold on."**_

Zoro paled. "Why does Luffy need to remember this?"

_**"Hmm?" Luffy stopped walking and glanced back.**_

_**"Could you... Pick that up for me?" as he eyed the food.**_

_**"You're gonna eat this?" Luffy said picking up the rice ball. "Cus it's mostly a ball of mud."**_

_**"Shut up and give it too me!"**_

Nami laughed. Hard.

"Shut up you witch!"

_**Luffy fed Zoro the food and he swiftly started coughing.**_

_**"You should have listened to me." Luffy said.**_

_**'A complete dandelion.'**_

_**"It was good." Zoro said, his eyes covered. "Thanks for the food."**_

_**Luffy smiled a small smile and left. He went to find Coby and the girl. When he finally found them they were in a restaurant.**_

_**"Zoro said your food was good!" He told her.**_

_**"Really!?"**_

_**"Thats right! He ate every grain of rice."**_

_**"Ah! That's great!"**_

_**"I wonder if Zoro is as mean as everyone thinks he is." Coby muttered**_

_**"He's not!" The girl cried. "He got tied up because he was protecting us!'**_

_**And then the girl started on a story that Luffy more or less tuned out. The only things he really got was the fact that Zoro got himself tied up to help the little girl and that stupid Helmeppo is kicking and punching him while he is tied.**_

Slowly the Mugiwaras felt Luffys rage, and then Helmeppo came in saying how he was bored and was going to execute Zoro the next day.

* * *

Oh my gosh! I'm so so sorry! I forgot to bold and indent! Q_Q I'm sorry, I've edited it now so I hope it is easier to understand. Hope you enjoyed! Please R&R.

I'm out!

CrAzE! :-P


	5. Chapter 5

I'm a terrible writer! I'm sorry for not posting last weekend, I'll post two chapters today! ;_; I do not own one piece, if I did Luffy would probably be a girl. (Felt like I needed to say that again, just in case.)

* * *

The Mugiwara crew was baffled. They watched as Luffy punched Helmeppo and they heard him think, loud and clear,

'_**Don't. Touch. Him.'**_

But out loud he said

"_**This guy is scum!"**_

"_**Luffy!" Coby yelled grabbing his arms. "You idiot! Don't make an enemy of the marins!"**_

_**Helmeppo sat there stunned before telling Luffy "I'm going to tell my daddy on you!" And then ran out. Luffy growled at Helmeppo as he left. **_

'_**What a coward. How dare he not keep his promises! Executing Zoro tomorrow is the worst!'**_

_**Than the Mugiwaras saw something strange. An image of Zoro floated above Luffy's head, and then a deep sadness planted itself.**_

'_**Don't be stupid Luka. You are Luffy now. You should not be thinking things like that.'**_

_**Luffy growled again and said to Coby "Zoro is going to join my crew." Luffy stormed through the town to the marine base, anger written all over his face.**_

"Funny," Zoro said, "I don't remember him being that mad."

"Swordsman-san, Luffy referred to himself as Luka. Do you think he was originally a girl."

Zoro gave Robin a look before he went back to watching.

'_**I should probably calm myself down.'**_

_**His face dissolved into a blank look, and he jumped over the wall to stand in front of Zoro. **_

_**Zoro looks up at Luffy.**_

"_**Oh. It's you again."**_

"_**I will untie you, but I want you to join my crew."**_

"_**Your what?"**_

"_**My crew. I'm running a pirate crew and I want you to join up."**_

"_**Pirates? Screw that business."**_

"_**Why not? Everyone already knows you as some vicious bounty hunter always out for blood."**_

"_**That may be true but I have never in my life done something I regret, I will make it through this challenge and I will accomplish my dreams."**_

"_**That's nice and all but I have already decided that you are going to join my crew."**_

"_**WHAT?! YOU CAN'T JUST DECIDE THAT ON YOUR OWN!"**_

"_**I hear you are one of the best swordsmen around."**_

"_**Well I am, but that idiot Helmeppo took my swords.**_

"Wow, Luffy Really steered you off track Zoro." Nami pointed out.

"_**Guess I'll just have to go get it back for you."**_

"_**What?!"**_

"_**And if you want your sword back you will need to join my crew!"**_

"_**NOW YOU'RE REALLY PISSING ME OFF!"**_

"_**Bwahahahahahaha!" Luffy then started running in the wrong direction. **_

"_**Wait... He is actually gonna bust in there alone? Hey Genus! You are going the wrong way!"**_

"_**Oops."**_

"_***Sigh*"**_

"_**Gum-Gum ROCKET!"**_

_**Luffy flew by Zoro.**_

"_**What is he?" Zoro said shocked.**_

_**Luffy was running and thinking.**_

'_**Luffy you idiot. I really wanted him to join my crew but to the point of acting like mom? Really? Oh well, I guess acting like the devil is no biggy.'**_

_**Luffy looked up. "Huh? Something going on up their? Better get a better look! Gum-Gum... ROCKET! ... OH no! I jumped too far!"**_

_**He reached out and grabbed a rope. "Got it!" Than the rock thing broke and fell to the ground. he heard a lot of yelling. **_

"_**Sssorry about that."**_

"That is a sadly Luffy thing to do." Nami said exasperated.

"So that is what that noise was." Zoro said.

"Luffy is an idiot." Sanji remarked, and just as chopper opened his mouth to speak the captain roared.

"_**SEIZE HIM AND HOLD HIM SO I CAN KILL HIM MYSELF!"**_

"_**Thats him daddy! The one who hit me!"**_

"_**Hey! It's you! I've been looking for you all over! You have something I really need!" Luffy then grabbed helmeppo by the neck and ran off.**_

"_**Okay!" Luffy said running through the halls. "Tell me where Zoro's swords are."**_

"_**I'll tell you I'll tell you, just please stop dragging me across the carpet!"**_

"_**Fine." Luffy said. "Spill."**_

"_**In my room. We just passed it, third door on the left."**_

"_**Why didn't you say so earlier? Now we need to go all the way back!" Luffy said picking up helmeppo and using him as a shield.**_

'_**Hey gummy?' Thought luffy. **_

'_**Yeah?' Gummy replied.**_

'_**Keep an eye on Zoro for me, I want to be able to get there in case i'm needed.'**_

'_**Sure.'**_

_**Than the vision the straw hats saw split in two, as if luffy could see two different spots at the same time.**_

'_**Thanks gummy!'**_

'_**Yeah yeah... do you want me to read his thoughts?'**_

'_**No! That would be intruding!'**_

_**You could hear the smirk in Gummy's voice as she said 'You didn't seem to care when is was Coby. Something different about Zoro?'**_

_**Luffy growled and decided to ignore Gummy, but at the same time looking at what was going on with Zoro.**_

"_**Hey! Stop! Those crazy marines will kill you for trying to untime my you know!" Zoro said as Coby walked up and started untying him.**_

"_**I can't stand to see the marines act this way. True marines should be honorable."**_

"_**Look kid you should just leave! I've got ten days left till-"**_

"_**Well not quite, they are gonna execute you tomorrow."**_

"_**What...?"**_

"_**Helmeppo never intended to honor your agreement. He planned on killing you from the start! Which made Luffy really angry, so he punched Helmeppo."**_

"_**...He did...?"**_

"_**Now the marines are mad and dead set on catching Luffy. Don't worry, I'm not going to ask you to become a pirate though. I just think that Luffy is the only one who can save you and you in turn are the only one who can save him."**_

"_**End of the line!" Captain Morgan yelled. **_

_**Luffys eyes widened and he called back Gummy and ran faster. He ran into Helmeppos room, and saw three swords. He didn't know which one was Zoro's so he grabbed them all and jumped out the window to land in front of Zoro and Coby to take the bullets.**_

"_**WHAT?!" **_

"_**LUFFY NO!"**_

"_**STRAW-HAT!"**_

"_**Bwahahahahah! That won't work on me! Told ya I was strong! My name is Monkey D. Luffy! And I'm gonna be king of the pirates!"**_

"_**Are you out of your rubbery mind!?"**_

"_**At first I was dubious too!" Coby piped up, "But he is completely serious! He has every intention of finding the world's ultimate treasure, the one piece!"**_

"_**Do you even know what that means!?" Zoro yelled at Luffy, thinking he was a **__**complete **__**idiot.**_

"_**King of the pirates means king of the pirates! How could it mean anything else? Anyway, I got your sword just as promised! But I could not tell which was yours so I brought them all." Luffy said shoving three swords in Zoro's face.**_

"_**All of them belong to me. I use Santoryu, the three sword style. "**_

"_**Hmm. Hurry up and take em! But! If you take them and fight with me to get out of here you will be a wanted criminal anyways and be hunted down, or you can stay here and be killed! It is up to you!"**_

"_**You really are the son of a devil! Fine I'll join you because if I don't I'll just end up dead here anyways"**_

'_**YES!' Another image popped up above Luffy's head, he was hugging the life out of Zoro, but in reality Luffy just jumped up and down with Zoro's swords.**_

"_**Yes! I got a member I gotta member!"**_

"_**WILL YOU STOP CELEBRATING AND UNTIE ME ALREADY!"**_

"You are scary Zoro!" Chopper squeaked

_**Luffy held the sword's under an arm and started trying to untie Zoro and ignoring the talk about... devil fruits? 'What weird people. I'm just glad I found such a firm softy to be first mate!'**_

"_**Why does this gotta be so tight!? Wait... I think it got tighter!"**_

"_**This is not time to be screwing around!" Zoro said panic slowly starting to show.**_

'_**Another test...'**_

"_**That's funny, the knots got tighter instead of looser."**_

"_**GIVE ME ONE OF MY DAMN SWORD'S NOW!"**_

"_**Alright, here."**_

'_**Gummy i'm worried! What if he fails!?'**_

'_**Relax Luka-Sama, you are the one who picked him. besides who does he remind you of?'**_

_**Luffy blushed slightly, but Zoro and everyone else was to into Zoro cutting himself free to realize. 'Oliver...'**_

'_**Exactly.' **_

_**Just then Zoro stopped all the marines, and was now standing still.**_

"_**Thats so cool!" Luffy said regaining his composure.**_

"_**Make one move and you die." Zoro rumbled to the marines who all started crying.**_

"What wimpy marines. How very un-SUPER" Frankie commented.

"Keep in mind this is the east blue, and there are very few strong pirates there." Robin pointed out.

"_**Alight," Zoro said talking around his sword, "Today I officially become a pirate. But so long as I am with you I will only work toward my ambition."**_

"_**Which is?"**_

"_**To be the best swordsman on the sea, and if you do anything to interfere with my dream you will kill yourself on my blade."**_

_**Luffy grinned. "The pirate king can't be having any less than the best can he? It is a deal. Now duck!" Just then Luffy threw his foot over Zoro wiping out all the marines.**_

"_**You wanna tell me what you are?"**_

"_**I'm just a guy who ate the gum-gum fruit."**_

_**Luffy and zoro then listened to a slight monologue and when Luffy finally go too board he ran up and punched the capitan. Zoro seemed content to just watch.**_

"This was when I tested him." Zoro said, watching the show.

_**Luffy then quickly kicked Morgan to the ground and started punching him.**_

"_**You call yourself a marine but you crushed my friends dream!"**_

"_**Stop right there!" Helmeppo yelled.**_

_**Luffy didn't respond, almost as if he failed to hear him. **_

"_**Are you stupid or something!? I have a hostage here you might wanna look at!"**_

_**Luffy still ignored him. Finally Zoro said "Hey." And luffy looked up.**_

"_**Huh?"**_

"_**If you move a muscle i'll shoot him!"**_

_**Coby then had a little outburst and Luffy just responded with "Of course" Before putting himself into punching position. Just then he felt morgan behind him.**_

'_**Final test...' and an image of him being slice in half popped up but he shook out the thought. 'I'll be fine. Zoro won't let that happen.'**_

_**Luffy then said. "Gum-gum... PISTOL!" and he punched helmeppo in the face.**_

'_**I'm not cut in half. Thats a good sign.'**_

_**Luffy then looked over his shoulder to see Zoro had indeed taken down the captain. A feeling of joy and depression flooded them.**_

'_**I just had to pick someone so perfect didn't I?'**_

'_**Well duh.' Replied Gummy. 'Thats just what you do!'**_

"_**Thanks." Luffy said ignoring gummy.**_

"_**Just doing my job captain."**_

"I do not see how this is a sad memory. In fact, it seems like a better memory than how he got me." Nami said.

"I don't know. Ask Luffy when we get out of here." Zoro rumbled.

"_**If there is anyone else who wants to step forward and fight us then do it now." **_

_**The marines all looked around and then threw their hats in the air cheering on the fact that "Captain Morgan" was defeated.**_

_**As soon as Zoro realized what was happening he fell on his back with a grunt.**_

"_**Oh no! Zoro are you hurt!?" Coby cry's as Luffy looks at him.**_

"_**so...Hungry..." **_

Sanji gave Zoro a look of pity.

_**Luffy helped Zoro Get to the little girls restaurant and they were fed a feast.**_

'_**This is so great.'**_

_**Luffy and Zoro ate, before being kicked off the island by the maries.**_

_**They were at sea with Zoro sleeping soundly and Luffy staring at him.**_

'_**Man. Gummy, he is just amazing! Could you make me a girl for a bit? Please?' Luffy thought in his head.**_

'_**Luka-san, you told me not to ever turn you back into a girl unless it was an emergency.'**_

'_**Fine. I'll do this as a boy then.'**_

_**Luffy then moved really really close to Zoro's face, to the point where there noses were touching and they were breathing the same air.**_

"_**Zoro." Luffy said, seemingly testing how awake he was. After getting no response he took off Zoro's shirt and looked him up and down.**_

"I do not remember this." Zoro said with a frown.

"Well duh, you were asleep!"

Zoro grunted in response.

'_**Wow.' Luffy said developing a slight blush before shaking his head and leaning down to the biggest bruise and liking it. **_

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Zoro yelled, getting quite a few laughs.

"Look!" Chopper yelled, pulling everyone's attention back to the memory.

_**As Luffy liked bruises they slowly faded, until Zoro was almost completely healed, and Luffy flinched.**_

'_**Crap. I went to slow.' Luffy then opened his shirt and what the crew saw shocked them. Luffy had switched all the bruises from Zoro onto himself.**_

'_**I can't stop yet though.' Luffy then leand forward and liked at the last of the bruises, successfully healing zoro.**_

Zoro's face was bright red. "I guess that explains why I healed so fast..."

'_**Ugg. It's times when I meet people like this that I wish I was still a girl. Can't ever turn back though...' After staring at Zoro for a while longer Luffy sighed, curled up next to Zoro, and drifted off to sleep.**_

Then the memory faded away.

The crew sat in silence.

"What...The...Hell!?" Zoro said, face bright red.

"How is that possible!? Is that how we heal from all our fights!?" Usopp said, looking greatly disturbed.

"Maybe we should ponder on it on the walk to the timeline door?" Robin suggested.

Just than Luffy's voice flooded the room, but it sounded much more... feminine...

"Hey Gummy?"

The Mugiwaras where at a loss. Luffy obviously Did not want them to know about all this. As Robin was about to reply Gummy's voice flooded the room.

"Yes Luka-sama?"

"I know it is your day off and all, But could you keep the crew in check for me? Because you have control I want you to act like me or something. I don't really want them to know about you, and I REALLY don't want them to know I am actually a girl. They will think less of me if they do." Than a note of distaste enters Luffy's voice. "Men always think lower of the girls."

"I suppose Milady. But it may be for the best to tell them, They already trust in your ability to fight."

"Yes, but I haven't even been a girl for a full day and already they act different. Usopp and Chopper keep giving me funny looks, Brook keeps asking to see my panties, Franky wont let me watch him work, Sanji won't talk to me, and Nami keeps trying to put makeup on my face. I mean, what is wrong with my face as it is?"

A note of hurt enters her voice. "Is my face just ugly or something?"

"I think you are overthinking this Milady. Girls like to put powder on their faces and Robin and Zoro still act normal don't they?"

Luffy's voice is full fledged anger and hurt now.

"Robin and Zoro are so stuck on each other that they probably don't even realize I'm a girl."

Gummy sigh's. "Of course Luka-sama. Enjoy your sleep!"

"It'll probably be full of nightmares..." Luffy grumbles before saying much more clearly, "I will, see you when you come back Gummy."

The Mugiwaras are stunned.

"Luffy is afraid of being a girl?" Usopp said surprised.

Copper teared up. "I feel like a jerk for acting awkward now." And he jumped onto Robin and cried.

"That would explain his upset reaction from when he came out of the girls room thought wouldn't it?"

"This is very un-SUPER bros."

"I shall respect her panties from now on."

"I won't try to put anymore make up on her!"

"I'll do my best to treat her as I usually do."

"Wait." Zoro finally spoke. "She said that she thought Robin and I were too caught up in each other to notice that she is a girl? What does she take us for?"

Gummy's voice floated to them. "I'll answer some of your questions later but for now why don't you try to get a feel for Luka-san's mind?"

"Good idea." Robin Hummed. "To timeline?"

A chorus of yes's flooded the room and the Mugiwaras headed to the timeline door.

* * *

Okay, Thanks to ZoLuFanGirl98, ggtherescuer, xxXxx, Ami-tanxxx, and .77 for the support! Again, sorry for not posting last Sunday!

CrAzE! :-P


	6. Chapter 6

Alright! To Pix1095: Today again because im a horrible person who failed to post last week! ;_; I try to post on Sundays.

_HEAR THAT!? SUNDAYS__ PEOPLE!_

Anyways, enjoy the chappy! 3 ^.^

* * *

The Mugiwaras went through the timeline door, and on the other side was a short hall with three doors other than the one they just came from. The one they came from said "Main room" The door directly down the hall said "Entire Timeline" the door to the left said "Important timeline" and the door to the right said "Unimportant Timeline". Robin walked to the door on the left and opened it.

"How about this one?" She suggested softly.

"Sure" Zoro said. As first mate he had all the authority, so everyone followed him.

The scene changed and Luffy was a small girl, who was four, maybe five.

"_**Mama, where did daddy go?"**_

"_**Your daddy wanted freedom, to he went to lead his army."**_

"_**Why didn't he take me with him? He said that one day I could go on adventures with him."**_

"_**He did not take you because you are a child and a female. Being a girl can be a bad or good thing. In your case it is a bad thing."**_

"_**It's bad that I'm a girl? Why?"**_

"_**Because you're daddy needs a son."**_

"_**Why does it matter? I thought that boys and girls were the same? Just girls can have babies."**_

"_**That's exactly it Luka, girls are strong in a different way. Daddy need someone who is strong like a boy."**_

"_**I can be strong like a boy! Watch! One day I can protect you from the bad guys who come for our food every week!"**_

_**Luffy's mom gave Luffy a cold look. "Luka." She started firmly, "I am an assassin, and that is a bad thing. Those bad men? I told them I was taking a break from work to raise you, so they come to take some food every week. Do not try to stop them."**_

"_**But mama, daddy is starving! He is not getting the food he needs!"**_

"_**That is part of why he left us. The other part is the fact that you are a girl, he can't be protecting some girl all the time."**_

"_**Oh..." Luffy then turned and went back to drawing. After an hour two dark figures came into the house, both of them tall and skinny.**_

"_**The master sent us to get you Rose D. Silvia. Your prolonged brake is too long, and the master is becoming inpatient."**_

_**Silvia eyed the two men, before throwing a knife at one of them, successfully inning him to the front door and punching the other in the jaw.**_

"_**Come on Luka!" She said before grabbing Luffy's hand and running out the back door to the market. **_

_**When they got to the market Silvia walked over to a vendor and pulled out a bright blue necklace. **_

_**The vendor gasped. "I've been looking for that!"**_

_**Silvia grinned. "Then you had better give me some apples."**_

_**The vendor eyed her but nodded and gave her a bag of apples. Silvia was known for her trickery.**_

"_**Thanks!" She said before running into the forest.**_

_**Luffy was panting. "Mama why are we running so much?"**_

"_**Because there are bad men after me." She then shoved luffy into a crook of a tree with the bag of apples. Luffy was facing a cliff. "Stay here and do not come out under any circumstances."**_

"_**Yes mama." Luffy said before turning slightly and pulling out an apple to munch on.**_

_**Silvia eyed luffy. "Remember Luka, if you had been a boy this could have been avoided."**_

_**Luffy looked confused, but nodded anyways. After that Silvia ran over to the cliff and started yelling. Luffy saw three boys run at her mother, all in dark cloaks, and they started fighting. Two of them pulled swords and in the fight Silvia grabbed the two with the swords and ran off the cliff face.**_

Nami gasped and teared up. "That is a horrible thing to leave on your kids shoulders! It's not like Luffy had control over her gender!"

_**Luffy's eyes widened and watched as the last man stared for a few minutes before leaving. **_

"_**I can't come out I can't come out..." **_

_**After a few hours Luffy finally gave up and wandered the forest for a while.**_

Sadness pooled in the Mugiwaras bellies. So much sadness the Usopp, Franky, Brook, Chopper, and even Nami where crying slightly.

"_**Mama..." Luffy whined with tears in her eyes.**_

_**They were in a thick forest and Luffy was still wandering.**_

"_**Mama... Why did you leave me here mama?" She sobbed out softly. She started running. She ran all the way back to a cliff side and sat on her knees sobbing. **_

"_**MAMA! WHY DID YOU JUMP! COME BACK! DON'T LEAVE ME!" Luffy's sobbing filled the clearing. "Just because I am a weak girl?" Luffy said quietly after sobbing for a few minutes. "If I was a boy, would you have stayed?"**_

"That must be part of why Luffy is scared of being a girl." Sanji said in a calm voice.

_**Just then a small boy ran and tripped, almost falling off the edge. **_

"_**AHHH!" He yelled grabbing for anything. Luffy swiftly grabbed his arm and pulled him back up.**_

"_**Are you okay?" She said in the smallest quietest voice any of them had ever heard her use before. She was acting... shy almost.**_

_**The boy looked at her. He looked to be about five. **_

"_**I'm fine, but you look like you just died." He said bluntly.**_

"_**M-my mom jumped off of here earlier..." Luffy stuttered out before she started crying into her hands again.**_

_**The boy looked lost. "I'm sorry, but why are you here and not with your father?"**_

"_**Mom said Daddy left me because he wanted freedom... I-I'm al-all aloonne" Luffy bowed her head further and continued sobbing into her hands.**_

_**The boy looked unsure of himself so he just stared at her for a minute, before saying "You could come life with me for awhile, you know, if you wanted too."**_

_**Luffy looked up at him with her tear stained face before finally forcing out a small smile and nodding. **_

"_**...Thank you..." She then stood up, shaking for a minute, before following the boy. After walking for about ten minutes or so they came upon a small village.**_

"_**This is Windmill Village." The boy said. "I live here with my mom, but my dad died in a war a few years back, I don't even know what he looks like anymore." **_

_**Luffy, who looked like she had recovered quite a bit, decided that talking was safe, as long as she was really really really quiet. "Oh. I'm sorry."**_

"_**You are a really quiet person huh?"**_

_**She nodded.**_

"_**Well at least tell me your name."**_

"_**Luka."**_

_**He reached out to shake her hand, seemingly having just remembered, "Nice to meet you Luka, I'm Oliver."**_

_**Luffy, or Luka as you could call her, seemed to be confused.**_

"_***sigh* Luka, you're supposed to shake my hand. That is what you are supposed to do when you meet someone new."**_

"_**Oh." She said quietly before reaching out and gently shaking his hand.**_

"_**Much better." He said with a smile, but rather than dropping her hand after the shake, he switched hands and walked with her hand in hand to a bar.**_

"Who is this punk?" Sanji demanded while growling at Oliver.

"A friend of Luffy's by the looks of it." Zoro said, looking like wanted to be growling but decided against it.

_**They walked into a bar that was empty except for the bar tender. She was moderately tall and had dark green hair that was in a bandana.**_

"_**Oh! Oliver welcome home darling!" Said the lady. She then caught sight of the girl hiding behind Oliver. "And who is your friend?"**_

"_**Hey mom, This is Luka and I told her she could stay with us for a while because her dad is not on the island and her mom died today." When he finished his phrase he turned around slightly and patted her on the head.**_

"_**Oh dear! I'm so sorry to hear that!" Said the lady as she ran up to Luffy/Luka and gave her a hug. Luffy sniffled.**_

"_**Are you gonna be my new mommy?"**_

_**The lady smiled. "Only if you want me to be. My name is Makino, you can stay here as long as you like."**_

_**Luffy smiled shyly and moved back over to Oliver.**_

"_**She is a bit shy mom. Give her some time to warm up to you."**_

_**Makino smiled kindly. "She sure is cute. Can she sleep with you tonight? I'll need to put a bed together for her but it is getting to be too late to do that tonight."**_

_**Oliver grumbled. "I guess." he then went to give Makino a hug.**_

"THIS PERVERTED KID IS GONNA SLEEP WITH LUKA! WHY I OUGHTA-"

"Shut up Sanji. I'm trying to watch this. Besides it looks like Luffy won't let go of him anyways."

"Hai Nami-swaaannn!" Sanji said while doing a noodle dance.

"_**Luka, get off of me, I want to hug my mom goodnight."**_

"_**...Okay" Luka then wandered off into a corner of the bar, sat down, put her head in between her knees and started shaking.**_

"Captan-san seemed rather broken at that point in her life." Robin commented absently and Usopp and Chopper nodded in agreement.

_**Oliver hugged Makino and then walked over to Luka. "Come on, lets go to bed."**_

"_**...I'm okay."**_

"_**Luka, you need sleep."**_

"_**I'll sleep here, it's okay."**_

_**Oliver sighed. "Luka, I won't let you do yourself harm, come up to bed with me."**_

_**Luka's head flew up. "How did you...?"**_

_**He shrugged. "Lucky guess?"**_

_**Luffy thought about it for awhile before slowly nodding and got up, grabbing Olivers hand and going up stairs with him. When they got upstairs Luka saw a small bed, that looked like it barely fit Oliver much less both Luka and Oliver. **_

"_**Are you sure this will fit us both...?" Luka asked suddenly unsure.**_

"_**Yeah, you can just sleep on top of me. Look." Oliver pried his hand away from Luka, climbed into bed and turned his body at an angle so that Luka could rest her head on his chest and curl against him.**_

"_**O-Okay" Luka said before slowly moving over and climbing into bed. After a few minutes she was fast asleep. Or at least oliver thought she was fast asleep.**_

"_**Jeez Luka you are such a pain!" Oliver said with a grunt before smiling at her. "But I can tell. You are just like me."**_

_**The next Morning Luffy got up and grabbed a new shirt and pants, and she stared at Oliver while she changed.**_

'_**I'm just like him huh?'**_

_**She then went downstars and saw Makino.**_

"_**Ummm... Exscuse me miss?" **_

_**Makino looked up and smiled. "Ah! Good morning Luka! How are you?"**_

"_**A little hungry."**_

_**Makino smiled and turned, made a sandwich, and gave it to Luffy. "Here you go. I'm going to the store, to buy firewood, the last of it is in the fire."**_

_**Luka nodded. After a few minuts of slowly eating Luffy heard Oliver yell.**_

"_**LUKA!" **_

_**After hearing him panic around Luffy turned and saw him run down the stairs.**_

"_**Oh thank kami." He mumbled before he spoke louder and said "Good morning Luka! Did you sleep well?"**_

_**Luffy smiled. "Yes. But you lied."**_

"_**What?"**_

"_**Last night you lied."**_

"_**How can you tell?"**_

"_**I'm special."**_

"_**Oh."**_

"_**Yup. Spill."**_

_**Oliver looked away slightly. "My mom died two months ago, on my birthday, but I always thought of Makino as a second mom so I asked to live here for a bit. Been here ever since."**_

_**Luka's eyes were wide. "I-I'm sorry I didn't... I didn't know." She blinked tears away, shook her head, and smiled her beaming smile at him again.**_

_**Oliver also smiled. "No problem. Where is Mom?" **_

"_**She went to the market. Said that the last of the firewood is in the fire."**_

"_**Ohh"**_

"_**..."**_

"_**..."**_

"_**..."**_

"_**..."**_

"_**Want some of my sandwich?" Luka finally said and held up half of a PB&J sandwich.**_

"_**Thats okay, but thanks! Hey, i've gotta go back to the forest today, I'll see you later?"**_

_**Luka's eyes widened. "You're leaving me alone?" **_

_**Oliver blinked. "Umm... Yes? I'll be back in a bit."**_

_**Luffy looked at her food, before looking back at him. "Let me go with you, I need to get my apples and I wanna get something from my house. Please?" Luffy said, with the cutest puppy eyes ever.**_

"Oh she is gooood" Nami said impressed.

_**Oliver fiddled for a minute before signing and agreeing. Luffy cheered and followed him closely. After five minuts of walking luffy jumped on his back.**_

"_**Hey!" He said.**_

_**Luffy giggled. "Carry me! I'm tired!"**_

"_**We have only been walking for five minutes!" Oliver yelled, clearly annoyed.**_

"_**Hee! But I want oliver to carry me because I like touching him! He is warm!"**_

"_**Why you!"**_

"_**Pllleeeaaassseee?"**_

_**Oliver crumbled like a cookie. "Fine. Stupid cute four year old face."**_

"I like him, he act's like Zoro!" Chopper exclaimed, only to get a death glare from Zoro. "Hahaha... just kidding!" Chopper said sweating buckets. After a moment he just curled deeper into Robin's arm's. "Protect me!"

Robin laughed.

"_**How did you know I was four?" Luffy said cutely.**_

"_**Because you have a four year old face." **_

"_**What?"**_

"_**Never mind."**_

"_**How old are you?"**_

"_**I'm five, turning six next month." He said proudly.**_

"_**Oh! Cool!"**_

_**Oliver then grinned, grabbed Luffys legs and took off at a run.**_

"_**Wheee!" Luffy said laughing with glee. After about ten minutes of this He put Luffy down.**_

"_**You sure are light."**_

"_**That's probably because I don't eat enough."**_

"_**...What?"**_

_**Luka teared up slightly. "Mama had bad men come to take our food every week."**_

"_**Oh Luka..." Oliver said with a sigh. **_

"_**Please don't call me that, that is a girls name."**_

_**Oliver looked surprised. "So what? You are a girl, right?"**_

_**Luffy sighed. "Girl's are weak."**_

_**Oliver looked insulted. "Girls are what now?! Luka, girls are really strong!"**_

"_**Look," Luffy said in the firmest voice they had heard yet, "I don't like the fact that I am a girl, and besideds, my mom and dad are the ones that called me Luka, it is a special name that only the people close to me can call me."**_

_**Oliver sighed. "ALright, from now on your name is Luffy."**_

"_**So Instead of Luka the queen of the pirates i'm Luffy the king of the pirates."**_

"_**Alright whatever, I am going to consider myself special and just keep calling you Luka, but feel free to tell other people your name is Luffy."**_

_**Luffy sighed but nodded none the less. "Lets go back to my house then."**_

_**Oliver nodded and followed Luffy threw the forest to a small clearing. in the clearing was a small house with two doors. There where art supplies everywhere, bows and arrows scattered around the yard, and on one of the doors was a dagger, stuck in the wood. **_

_**Luffy walked away from oliver over to a bow on the far side of the clearing, picked it up, grabbed a hand full of arrows and aimed them at Oliver. **_

"_**Whoa whoa whoa! What are you doing!?" Oliver said clearly panicking slightly.**_

_**Instead of responding Luffys eyes narrowed and she shot all four of the arrows at once. None of them hit Oliver.**_

"_**What was-" But oliver was cut off by Luffy rushing up to him and shoving him to the ground. Luffy was then bit in the arm by a snake. **_

"_**Damn it! To slow!" Luffy cursed. She then rolled over and shot the snake in the head.**_

"_**What the..."**_

_**Luffy stood up quickly and started sucking blood out of her arm. After a minute of this luffy took her bloody arm away from her mouth. **_

"_**I am gonna die if this is not treated. Run into the house and grab the purple bottle that is under the larger bed."**_

_**Oliver ran inside, panicking, and then slowly the image faded away. Luffy had fallen into unconsciousness.**_

* * *

Alright peeps! Hope you enjoyed! Please Review. Because you looovvveee meeee! ^_^

CrAzE! :-P


	7. Chapter 7

Hey! Sorry for failing to post last weeks chapter! I'll try not to make it habit but it is hard with the whole exams thing going on for the next few weeks! Please R&R! Enjoy!

* * *

Ivankov was sailing back to Luffy's ship.

"Darn, I can't believe I forgot my first mate on that island."

When him and his crew get there there is no sound other than the rocking of the ship.

"What the- MUGIWARA-BOY!" Ivankov jumped onto thousand-sunny looking for luffy, just to see a girl with long flowing black hair, a refined face, and a straw hat on her hat. She seemed to be napping with a book on her lap.

Ivan jumped in front of the girl, startling her out of her nap, and yelled, "Who are you and what did you do with Mugiwara-boy!?"

Gummy blinked. "Oh. Its just you." Gummy them proceeded to try to go back to sleep, for she rarely had time to do so with all of Luffys activity.

Ivan tried to rush her but gummy vanished.

"Well that was not very nice. Now, I wont hurt you because Luka-sama likes you but I don't like you so you should leave."

"Who are you." Ivan said with narrowed eyes.

"I'm Gummy, but you can call me gum."

"Where is Mugiwara-boy and his crew?"

"Exploring."

"Exploring what?"

"*sigh* You are bothering me." Gummy then stretched out her arms, grabbed Ivans ship and threw it. She then proceeded to grab Ivan and the two other crewmen who made it on board and threw them at the ship.

"And good riddance!" Gummy yelled before sitting down to nap and inform Luffy and the crew of this turn of events.

Luffy was sitting, thinking about her past with Oliver. "Wow, I'm an idiot." She said blandly, remembering what happened with Oliver and the snake.

"I could have died!" She then burst out laughing. "But im glad I did not. Never would have gotten to meet Shanks and the gang otherwise!" Luffy then went into a fit of giggles and started to think about what happened when she woke up from the snake bite.

The Mugiwaras watched as Luffy sat up on a couch with no one in the vicinity.

"Where is that Oliver kid?" Zoro rumbled concerned for his captain. Apparently Luffy was thinking the same thing because the first thing she said when she sat up was,

"_**Oliver!?" Luffy threw herself to the floor and yelped.**_

'_**Oh... My arm...' Then an image of Oliver bleeding and dying on the forest floor because of the snakes mate popped into her head, and she started sobbing.**_

"_**Oliver! Oliver!" She forced herself to stand up despite the headache and pain in her arm, and she hobbled to the door, and just as she was about to reach it she fell to the floor, her dizziness and and pain in her arm was impossible to ignore.**_

"So even as a kid Luffy's first priority was her friends." Nami said as she felt Luffy's frustration and despair swell.

_**Luffy sobbed on the floor, and just as she was about to give up Oliver ran in with Makino close behind.**_

"_**Luka!" He yelled as he dropped to his knees and lifted her up. "You should have stayed on the couch! Moving makes the poison spread faster!"**_

"_**Wh-what?!" She said, anger replacing the sadness. She shoved him away and staggered to her feet. "That breed of snake travels with a mate! You should have just run into my house and stayed there, not gone to get help! You could have died!"**_

_**Oliver jumped to his feet as well, ignoring Makino as she moved to work on Luffy's arm. "I could have died!? You would have died if I had left you there! I did it for you!"**_

"_**You idiot! I killed that snake to save your life! I could have just walked inside and left you to your fate but I didn't and then you run off to get yourself killed!? What kind of a repayment would that have been!?"**_

_**Oliver growled, clearly letting his pride get the better of him. "I could have taken on a snake anyday!"**_

"_**Oh yeah!? Prove it!" Luffy then let out a yelp as Makino tightened her bandage. "A little warning woulda been nice..." Luffy rumbled.**_

"_**That is enough." Makino said firmly.**_

"_**I'm sorry." Luffy said, feeling guilty.**_

"Beautiful lady~!" Sanji said doing his noodle dance.

"Shut your trap crap cook!"

"What did you say idiot swordsman!?"

"_**Watch Luffy," Oliver said ignoring Makino, "I'm going to be a great fighter! I'll deal with sword's and be a master! Maybe even the greatest!"**_

"Okay, now the similarities are a little scary." Nami said, surprised.

Zoro did growel this time. "Why that little brat..."

"_**The greatest huh? Well see about that. if you can beat one of the black men with a sword, then you can be my first mate! On my pirate crew."**_

"_**It's a deal!" Oliver said, before spitting on his hand and holding it out.**_

_**Luffy looked slightly confused but copied him none the less. "Deal"**_

_**Oliver shook her hand and smiled as she wavered, now that her anger had worn off she clearly needed rest. "I'll carry you back home. Unless you wanna stay here?" Oliver said looking around at Luffy's old house.**_

"_**No. This is a special place that I can only come on rare occasions." Luffy said as she threw her uninjured arm over Oliver and started to fall over. Oliver picked her up and slid her onto his back.**_

"_**I'll take you home with me then." Oliver then walked Luffy back to the bar.**_

_**Luffy woke up, bigger than before and in a bigger bed snuggling with Oliver.**_

"_**Shi shi shi..." Luffy giggled, she sat up and all but jumped on Oliver. "Wake up wake up I'm turning six today!" Oliver groaned before nodding.**_

"_**You gift is coming later, now get outta my bed."**_

"_**But you said I could sleep with you tonight because today it my birthday!" Luffy said.**_

_**Oliver groaned. "Fine. C'mere" He said holding his arm up lazily. Luffy laughed. "Dont be silly! The black man is coming tomorrow you need to train all day!"**_

_**Oliver ground getting ready to cover his head when Luffy ripped away the blanket and threw it to the floor before tackling him. **_

"_**Ouf!" Oliver grunted. "Fine fine I'm up!" **_

"_**Yay!" Luffy said running down the stairs to get her pancakes.**_

_**When she got there there was a note on the table.**_

"_**Dear Luffy,**_

_**I'm sorry I can't be here today,**_

_**But I have stuff to do. **_

_**I will see you this evening!**_

_**Love you,**_

_**Makino."**_

_**Luffy sobered up. "Darn it..."**_

_**Oliver stumbled down the stairs.**_

"_**Lu, I'm tired."**_

"_**...Yeah..." Luffy shook her head and ran over to Oliver, attempting to tackle him but he slid to the side.**_

"_**No." Oliver said before walking over to the door and flinging it open. "Time to train."**_

_**Luffy sighed and followed Oliver outside. They went to a place in the forest that had a wide open space. All at once Oliver spun around with a punch aimed at her face. Luffy gasped and jumped backwards, but tripped on a stone and fell on her but, and the next thing she knew Oliver had a dagger at her throat.**_

"_**Luka, I know you are better with a bow and arrows but you need to get better at hand to hand combat."**_

_**Luffy sighed. "I know... but I like the bow and arrow better."**_

"Now that I think about it I don't think Luffy has ever seen a bow and arrow when with us. I wonder what would happen..." Usopp said, but he was ignored because of what happened next.

"_**Got you!" A tall man dressed in black said while scooping Luffy into his arms.**_

"_**Ahhh! Oliver help!"**_

_**Oliver jumped back grabbing a sword from the rack behind him, as well as a number of knifes. **_

"_**Kid, If you try anything I will slit her throat!"**_

"_**Nooo!" Luffy screamed. **_

_**Oliver growled, and saw that the man had a hand holding onto luffy near the neck, and made eye contact with Luffy, who had slowed in the struggling, and raised her hand, slowly tapping just below his hand.**_

"_**Oliver, if you hit me it is no biggy, I will have been killed by a close friend and not some jerk."**_

_**Oliver looked conflicted. after a few moments, he lifted his hand, threw the knife and hit the guy in the hand. The man in black threw Luffy to grab his hand and Luffy was flung to the ground. **_

"_**Arug!" Luffy yelped as she hit the ground. She then started crawling to get her bow, because her leg was not responding. 'Just a Little longer Oliver, hold them off till I can get my bow!'**_

_**But by the time luffy had an arrow notched they were out of her range. **_

"_**No!" Luffy said, her head falling as she sobbed. "I should have tried harder!" But then Luffy lifted her head a determined look in her eyes. "No, I will get him before they leave." **_

Zoro adopted a grin. "That's my captain."

* * *

Okay, thanks to:

All the guests! I do try my hardest! And yes there is! Sorry if I made parings confusing, they will clear up later! (Mostly. ;) )

Harsha Vardhan M! Thank you!

xxXxx! You think so? Thats awesome! ^_^

keimikon! Please do!

TheDragonLovesThePrincess! Hehe... We will see! ^_^

ggtherescuer! Thank you! You have been a wonderful follower!

TempestJewel! That is a good thing!

TatsuyaAngel17! Haha! Don't worry! I get like that all the time! It is so distressing!

Anyways, I feel like I should say this every few chappys, I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE! (But I wish I did...)

Hope you enjoyed everyone!

CrAzE! :-P


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys! Craze here! Thank's to ggtherescuer for reviewing! and Guest thank's for reminding me! I totally blanked! I'll do two this week kay?

* * *

_**Luffy was sliding down a hill on her back toward the sea shore. 'I'm coming Oliver!' She slid over to the right and flew off of a small ledge landing on her injured leg. **_

"_**Ow!" She yelped and then fell on her face. "Oh this is not going to be easy..." She groaned with her face in the dirt. She then climbed to her feet and limped as fast as she could over to the cliff face that overlooked the sea shore and saw that the boat was still docked.**_

"_**Jackpot..." She whispered as she aimed her bow and arrow and shot the guy who had Oliver over his shoulder in the butt. She watched as he threw Oliver to the ground and screamed, asking for his crew mates to help but was ignored in favor of catching the escaping boy. She watched as the hoods flew band and they all were bald, each of them had a strange tattoo that looked a lot like a bear paw with only three finger like things.**_

"_**How strange." She eyed them as they fought, shooting arrows here and there. After a few more minutes of fighting Luffy was aiming a shot and as she fired a branch fell on her throwing her aim off, and she shot Oliver in the eye.**_

"_**NoooOOO!" She screeched, throwing herself over the edge of the cliff and smashing her head on a rock. Her vision slowly faded out and she fell into unconsciousness.**_

"Luffy!" Zoro yelled, unconsciously trying to go help along with the rest of the crew.

"We can't help her, this is a memory after all."

Zoro growled and slid back into a relaxed position.

_**Luffy woke up in Olivers bed. "Thank kami it was a dream..." She hummed and pulled herself out of bed. She slowly lugged herself down stairs looking for Makino.**_

"_**Maaakkkkiiinnnooo... It's mah burfday." Luffy slurred out, looking for Makino. **_

_**When Luffy got to the bottom of the stairs she saw Makino crying at the table, and imidiatly jumped to attention.**_

"_**Makino?" She said sweetly running up behind her, and putting her hand on Makino's back.**_

"_**...Hes gone Luffy." Makino cried out. **_

_**Luffy looked surprised. "Who?"**_

"_**Oliver."**_

_**Suddenly images of what happened that morning flashed in front of them and Luffy fell to her knees.**_

"_**He's...Gone..." She said blankly.**_

_**Makino got out of her chair and hugged Luffy. "It's okay Luffy, he will always be with us."**_

_**Luffy shook her head and stood up, shaking her head. "I-I'm okay. And you can call me Luka again, I don't mind."**_

_**Makino looked surprised. "But Luffy, isn't that name special to you?"**_

_**Luffy noded, tears in her eyes. "Yes, but I want at least one person to remember my real name, even if it's not me."**_

_**Makino teared up, and started crying again. "Oh Luka!" She said, Hugging Luffy tighter.**_

_**Luffy laughed a sad laugh that slowly morphed into a cry of despair, and Makino sobbed herself to sleep. After crying for a bit longer Luffy shook her head. **_

"_**I will become strong! I will be queen of the pirates!" Luffy then lifted Makino and slowly carried her on her back up the stairs.**_

"_**I *huff* Will *Huff* Make it!" Luffy ran up the last three steps with a burst of energy and flopped on the floor, Makino still on her back. After resting for a minute she brought Makino into a large room with a dresser and medium sized bed in the middle and a few images of her, Makino, and Oliver laughing. Luffy's eyes swelled and she brought Makino to the bed and layed her down.**_

"_**You are heavy!" Luffy pouted, before running downstairs to train. While training Luffy was something move in the bushes, immediately she was on guard. She grabbed her bow, arrows, and a short sword, then remembered what Oliver said about her sword skills. **_

_**His voice filled the mugiwaras heads. "You suck with swords Luka, go for the fists."**_

_**Luffy's eyes brimmed again but she shook her head and ran after the thing in the bushes. After a few minutes of running she found a girl who looked a lot like her. **_

"_**Hi Luka-sama! I wanted to come meet you!"**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

"_**Luka-sama...?!" **_

_**Luffy Yelped and jumped back when the strange girl tried to move closer. **_

"_**Don't come any closer!" She hissed and aimed her bow, before an image of Oliver popped into her mind and the arrow she shot into his eye.**_

'_**Not now Luka!' She chided herself, but no matter how hard she tried, she could not get her hands to stop shaking, and before she knew it the girl was standing next to her. **_

"_**Luka-sama?" **_

_**Luffy screeched and jumped back, throwing her bow to the floor and covering her head. **_

"_**Not any closer!"**_

_**The girl jumped slightly in shock, before gently rubbing Luffy's arm. "It's okay, I'm here to help"**_

_**Luffy sobbed lightly, before starting to gather herself up.**_

"_**Don't."**_

_**Luffy looked up at the girl. "Who are you?"**_

"_**Don't worry, and don't hold in your feeling's, doing that will make you sick. Oliver would be upset if he knew you were making yourself sick."**_

"Yaknow, I think that is Gummy." Nami said, trying to dry the small flow of tears that had formed.

"Than Gummy is the cause of Luffy's lack of filter!" Usopp said, trying to use anger to wash away the sadness that came from Luffy's sadness.

"I don't think that one encounter could tune luffy into...well...Luffy."

_**Luffy teared up and sobbed into the girls arm's.**_

_**Gummy softly hummed a lullaby and after maybe an hour Luffy stopped crying, and just spoke quietly.**_

"_**He was my best friend... My only friend. The other kids don't like me much, the towns people think i'm a freak and I don't know why."**_

"_**Luka-sa-" **_

"_**Don't call me Luka, my name is Luffy."**_

_**She smiled. "Luka-sama, I am going to be your best friend soon, I think that calling you Luka will be okay."**_

_**Luffy hiccuped slightly. "Who are you anyways?"**_

"_**I'm Gummy, but my friends call me gum, and most people call me gum-gum fruit."**_

"There is no doubt now..." Usopp said, tear's flowing despite his best efforts.

"_**Gum?" Luffy said cutely, forgetting to some extent about Oliver.**_

"_**Yeah. I'm gum."**_

"_**I like Gummy better."**_

_**Gummy smiled. "Than call me Gummy."**_

_**Luffy smiled and stood up. "So, you are gonna be my best friend?"**_

"_**Yes but I need to leave soon."**_

_**Luffy looked down. "Oh..."**_

"_**O-or I could stay here! I'll find my fruit and bring it here for you to eat!" **_

_**Luffy smiled. "Do that!"**_

"_**Okay! I don't know if this will hurt because I have never done it before."**_

"_**Even if it hurts I don't care! I just don't want to be alone anymore..."**_

"_**Okay!" Gummy then walked into Luffy.**_

"_**Gyahh!" Luffy yelled falling to the ground. "It hurts!"**_

'_**Do you want me to leave?'**_

"_**No!" Luffy yelled, and after what felt like hours, the pain stopped.**_

'_**We are one.'**_

_**Luffy was surprised. "Where are you?"**_

'_**I'm inside you. I'm a part of you and I wont leave until you die.'**_

_**Luffy fell into a grin. "Sweet!"**_

'_**I can hear your thought's and access your memory's, so no need to speak out loud.'**_

'_**Wait, so if im thinking you can hear me?' Luffy thought.**_

'_**Correct. But I won't respond unless you think my name or I have an idea.'**_

'_**Okay.' Luffy shook her head and started walking, thinking about all that happened in the last few hours.**_

* * *

Thank's for reading! Please review! (Advice would be nice, I feel like it is falling apart. ;_;)

CrAzE! :-P


	9. Chapter 9

Hey! Hope you enjoy the chappy! Please R&R!

* * *

The memory paused. "Luka-sama!" Gummy's voice flooded the room.

"Yesh?" Luffy yawned out.

"Your Ivankov friend stopped by. I kinda threw him off the ship..."

...

...

...

"YOU DID WHAT!?" Luffy's voice flooded the room so loud that Nami, Usopp and Chopper actually covered their ears.

"I'm sorry! He went after your body and I couldn't just let him beat us up!"

Luffy sighed. "You have got to be kidding me... please say you are kidding!"

"I'm sorry Luka-sama..."

"I expect you to go find her! And, are you sure you can't turn me back into a boy after what Ivankov did?"

"Yes i'm sure."

"Alright, get to work."

"Yes mam."

After a few moments the memory came back.

"_**So you can turn me into a boy!?" Luffy yiped out loud in the middle of town square.**_

'_**Please stop yelling Luka-sama, and yes I could. What I don't understand is why you would wanna be a boy.'**_

'_**Sorry... I wanna be a boy because...' Luffy's thoughts trailed off and an image of her mother poped into her mind.**_

'_**I see.'**_

'_**Yeah.'**_

And after that the memory faded out.

"Are we out of time?" Nami said slightly surprised.

"Yes." Gummy's voice filled the hall way. "I'll pull you out now."

The mugiwaras felt a strange pulling sensation and then they were back on Sunny, sprawled along the grassy deck.

"Okay," Gummy said. "Questions?"

"How did Luffy switch the wounds that Zoro had onto himself?" Chopper immediately asked.

"Ahh. You see, after Luka-sama ate the fruit that I live in she got an old power that I used to have, only the people who have conquerors haki who eat me get it."

"So, does he take all of our pain? Does he have super healing powers?"

"Her haki makes her food into energy, so she needs to eat an incredible about to sustain life, at least three times what a normal person needs to eat, and that alone is just to live, but she fight's such big battles with you guys so she needs to eat at least double what she normally eats, plus the way she always needed to fight for her food when she was little probably did not make that any better."

"Ahh." Chopper said interested. "So, the more he eats the faster he heals?"

"Correct." Gummy said. "Any other questions?" Gummy then asked with a stare at Zoro, but before he could say anything Nami spoke.

"So, do all devil fruits have someone like you in them?"

Gummy looked at Nami and nodded. "Yes. Most of them are kinder than me and like to improve, but I let Luka-sama do all the work in exchange for me spitting off to watch you guys a lot of the time. Like over the two year's you guys were separated? I took my time checking up on each of you."

Nami, Usopp, Chopper, Brook, and Franky teared up. "Luka cares about us that much?" Nami said quietly. "Her brother had just died and all she was worried about was our safety..."

"Yup!" Gummy said popping the P. "Next?"

"Why does Luka not use a bow and arrow anymore?" Usopp said, trying to shake out of his previous thoughts.

"Because she shot her best friend in the eye, and killed him!"

Usopp could not stop himself, he burst into tears.

Gummy smiled a small smile, nodding to Usopp. "It's okay Usopp, relax. Next?"

"You can read minds?" Robin said calmly.

Gummy looked at her, giving her a sour look, and nodded. "I can, but I rarely do unless Madam Luka asks me to."

"So, can you really not turn Luffy back into a boy?" Brook asked.

"Oh that? No, I'm the one who turned her back into a girl in the first place, she needs to get over the entire, -I'm weak because im a girl~- Thing." Gummy said sounding annoyed.

"Yohohohoho~! Lady Luka won't like that!"

Zoro opened his mouth but got cut off by Franky. "So is today Luka's SUPER birthday?"

Gummy looked slightly surprised. "Yes. But she never told you did she?"

"No, but your day off in the dream was her birthday."

Gummy clapped. "Good observation skills!"

"Okay, before I get interrupted again!" Zoro yells, successfully cutting off all noise, "One, What did you mean about Robin hurting Luka? And two, -Robin and Zoro are probably too stuck on each other to notice.- What does that mean!?"

Gummy punched Zoro in the head. "It means she likes you moron! She is jealous of Robin!"

Zoro fell into silence.

"Well, My time is up!" Gummy said pointing to the falling sun. "See you next year!"

And then gummy suddenly got pulled into the captain's quarters. The crew then went to go see Luffy.

"Hey. Luffy? Are you okay?"

Luffy rolled over and blinked up at Sanji. "Sanji~" Luffy piped in a cute high voice.

Zoro growled lightly in the background, which made Luffy look over sanji at Zoro.

"And Zoro. And everyone else." Luffy said before sitting up and rubbing her eyes. "I'm tired. Carry me?" She said with a puppy face and baby hands.

Zoro sighed. "But this is your room."

"Oh, I know." Luffy said before getting up and stretching. "I'm hungry. Sanji! Food!" Sanji looked like he wanted to yell at Luffy like he normally does but seemed to be having an inner conflict.

"Fine. I'll make you a snack." Sanji then stormed off into the kitchen.

"That was wired." Luffy said nonchalantly, before jumping on Zoro. "I'm bored!"

Zoro grunted. "Alright, lets go work out than."

Luffy pouted. "Fine... I'll play with Usopp."

Luffy then ran outside, with the mugiwaras following, leaving Zoro alone to think.

"This is going to be a long hard ride, I can already tell." Zoro then walked out of the captain's quarters, walked over to the ladder, climbed the ladder, and layed down on the bench to sleep and think about the news that Gummy had delivered to him.

* * *

Okay, sorrta short but I have like, no time! Sorry for the abrupt but drawn out ending! Thanks to ZoLuFanGirl98 for the review!

CrAzE! :-P


	10. Chapter 10

Hey! I actually posted on time this week! Yay! Hope you enjoy! (Yes I know, super cheesy and OoC... spare me please!)

* * *

Luffy ate just as much as she usually does and fell into sleep in the kitchen, only to be awoken by Nami.

"Luffy? It's time to go to bed now."

"Uhh?" She moaned out, before lugging herself out of the chair and trotting over to the railing, flipping over it and landing on her head. "OW!"

Nami sighed. "C'mon, don't be a moron, Robin and I wanna sleep you know!"

Luffy rubbed her head, now much more awake. "Why would I effect how you and Robin sleep?"

"Well you are a girl now so you should sleep with other girls."

"WHAT!?" Luffy roared, clearly not liking that idea.

"I want you to sleep with us!" Nami yelled, annoyed.

"NO!" Luffy yelled, becoming panicked.

"Come here you!" Nami yelled running at Luffy like a raging lion.

Luffy yelled and ran into the crows nest. "Zooorrrooo!" She then curled into a ball behind him. "Protect me from Nami! She's gonna kill me!"

"Huh?" Zoro groaned out, instinctively throwing his arm over her head just as Nami came in.

"Zoro! Tell Luffy she needs to sleep with girls now!"

Zoro groaned. "Yeah yeah whatever."

"WHAT!?" Luffy yelled. "You can't do that!" Luffy teared up slightly before shaking it off. "Zoro! You can't let her take me there!"

Zoro, who was now much more awake, had Gummy's word's flow through his head.

'_It means she like's you moron!'_

Zoro then looked down at the puppy facing Luffy who was cowering under his arm. "Uhhh..."

"Help me Zoro..." She whispered under her breath, in the hopes that Nami would not hear her.

Zoro blushed slightly and turned away. "Alright." He responded in a low tone before raising his voice to talk to Nami. "How about a compromise, Luffy can sleep in the Captain's quarters-"

"What!?" Luffy cried only to be ignored

"-With two people."

Nami considered this. "Alright. But one of them will be Robin."

Luffy wrinkled her nose. "No."

Nami looked at Luffy, before realization dawned on her. "Oh yeah, I forgot, it's your time of month... Alright, two people, whoever you want." But in her head thought about what Gummy had told them.

Luffy sighed. "I still don't understand why I can't just sleep with with the other boys but fine. Zoro and Chopper."

Nami sighed. I'll go tell Chopper, get everything ready with Zoro please.

Luffy noded slightly, but she seemed to be falling asleep already.

Zoro smiled down at her and ruffled her hair. "You want me to carry you to bed Lu?"

Luffy nodded slightly.

Zoro lifted her onto his back and slowly climbed down the ladder. Once on the deck he moved her into his arms and carried her into the captain's quarters, where there was one large bed. Zoro blushed, and laid Luffy down in the bed, before going and sitting on the couch, waiting for Chopper.

"Hey Zoro, hey Luffy." Chopper said walking in a few minutes later, he then saw Luffy on the bed and layed down with her. He was out in seconds.

After watching Luffy and Chopper sleep for a few more minutes Zoro faded off into oblivion.

It was late, maybe 2 or 3 AM when Zoro awoke. Why he awoke? He was not sure. Zoro attempted to sit up only to have a weight on his chest hold him down.

'What the?' He looked to see that Luffy had at some point in the night climbed onto the couch with him. He shook his head softly and smiled, before looking around the room.

'What woke me up?' He shrugged before attempting to go back to sleep. After his third attempt at rolling over he knew something was wrong. He carefully slipped out of Luffy's grasp and walked out of the room. He scanned the deck and nothing seemed out of place, so he checked the mens room, the underdeck, Franky's workshop, Usopp's workshop, the galley, the aquarium, and the weapons room. Nothing. Finally he shrugged and went to grab a bottle of booze from the galley, and just as he was reaching out to open the galley door the door to the Captain's quarters flew open and Luffy ran to the side of the ship sobbing and coughing.

Zoro stared at her, surprise all over his face. He watched as she stood up a little straighter and wipe her face, before attempting a grin, and that was when Zoro broke out of his trance, and stalked over to Luffy.

"Luffy."

Luffy swiveled around, shock on her tear stained face. "Zoro?" She went back to the attempted grin. "Why are you up so late?"

"Luffy, if you are sad or scared you should let it out. I'm the only one awake, and we are in no danger, I just patrolled the ship."

Luffy teared up again and threw herself into his arms and started crying. After a few minutes Zoro lowered Luffy and himself onto the deck.

"Care to tell me what's wrong?"

Luffy looked at Zoro, and slowly nodded.

"I had a dream about an old friend of mine, his name was Oliver."

Zoro nodded but his insides twisted slightly with jealousy. 'Stop being a moron Zoro, get it together!'

"He had been caught by the Celestial Dragons, and so I killed him. I killed him!" Luffy broke down into little sobs.

"How did you kill him? I thought he had been captured? If you got close enough to kill him why didn't you just let him go?"

"I'm my dream I could use a bow and arrow." Luffy explained softly. "I'm sorry for getting your shirt wet Zoro. Bed?" She finished softly with a small glance up at him.

Zoro smiled. "Of course you." He carried her back into the captain's quarters and laid her down on the bed, and just as he started to stand Luffy grabbed him with lightning fast reflexes.

"Stay with me please?" Zoro blushed slightly but nodded and laid down next to her. She snuggled into his arms. "Thanks for everything *yawn* Zoro." and she drifted to sleep.

Zoro smiled at the sleeping girl. "Tomorrow is the day." And he fell asleep with a small smile.

* * *

Alright!

ZoLuFanGirl98 - Thank you! I update a frequently as I possibly can!

ggtherescuer - Will do!

Guest 1 - I'm sorry! I liked him too! Can I tell you a secret? *Whispering* I might bring him back!

Guest 2 - Haha! I'm glad you like it! I will do my best! *Goes and types some cheesy side story* Oh wait...

TempestJewel - No problem! I do my best to do this for all of my reviewers! I'm thinking on the last two chappy's ill thank every favreter and follower for sticking with me as well! I'm glad you are enjoying the story!

This is to some random future reviewer! - Yes I know it is cheesy!

Thanks for the read everyone!

CrAzE! :-P


	11. Chapter 11

Okay, the vote was close, but it looks like the most of you want a cliffy. ;-) I"m just kidn, I think I'll probably post two cappys before I leave and two when I get home, sound fair? Good. Please R&R! ^_^

* * *

Luffy awoke the next morning to Robin sitting in the corner of the room with Zoro.

Zoro had a huge blush on his face and was speaking.

"-Like you alot."

Luffy's eyes burned and she threw herself out of bed, running out the door sobbing with a surprised Chopper in her arms.

Zoro looked where Luffy had just run. "Luffy...?" Then it clicked. "Shit! Luffy!" He lept out of his chair running out the door, while thinking about what had happened that morning.

_**Flashback**_

_Zoro had awoken with Luffy in his arm's totally content, when Robin came in and walked right to the bookshelf. _

"_So Zoro-san, have you told her yet?"_

_Zoro slowly slipped away from the sleeping Luffy. "No."_

_Robin gave him a sly smile. "For shame. Care to practice?"_

_Zoro blushed. "I... I suppose."_

_Robin sat down with the book in her lap and did a near perfect imitation of Luffy's female voice._

"_Hi Zoro~! Wacha doin?" And then she proceeded to hold in giggles, whether there were fake or not Zoro could not tell._

"_Luffy I need to tell you something important... I... I like you alot." _

_**End Flashback**_

Zoro ran out and his head swiveled around the deck looking for Luffy and Chopper.

A voice flooded his head. It was gummy.

'**You idiot! What did you think would happen when you climbed out of bed!?'**

'**I'm sorry, she is usually a very heavy sleeper!'**

'**You are why she was asleep at all!' **At that point Zoro swore he got punched in the head again.

Zoro was just about to run off and look when Nami called everyone to the front of the ship.

"Damn..." Zoro shook his head and recomposed himself, before walking to the front of the ship, resting his hand on the hilts of his swords.

Everyone was at the front of the ship, with Luffy at the front, and Sanji where Zoro usually stands at Luffys left, Nami on her right, Franky in between Sanji and Nami, and everyone else scattered around.

"The one eyed pirates are going to pass by us, we need to be extremely careful, they are known for destroying other pirates, and they never attack the innocent." Nami said looking at a wanted poster. "There capitan has a bounty of $500,000,000 berri."

Luffy nodded, still holding Chopper. She looked over at the ship. It's mast was a bluish gray color with a white skull with a scar around the left eye. The boat itself was mostly green, but there were patches of a golden yellow in strips.

They watched as the ship got closer, and just as the head's started to pass Luffy yelled, scaring all her other crewmates.

"Heyyyyy!" She yelled. "How you doing!?"

Nami face palmed. "Luffy, you are and idiot."

On the other ship there was movement and all the Mugiwaras got ready, save for Luffy, for an attack, only to be surprised.

"Hey!" A girl who was a bit taller then Luffy with long light blue hair and was in capris and a t-shirt jumped onto the head of her boat and waved. "I'm doing great! Wanna come aboard?"

Nami jumped in front of Luffy. "Are you capitan?"

The blue haired girl blinked. "No. I'm first mate, but I might as well be captain, he is a moron."

Luffy laughed. "I like you!" But she then sobered up. "But I want to meet your capitan. Sanji! Bring me the best rum we have."

Sanji blinked but nodded and ran off to get the rum.

The girl watched Sanji leave. "So you are capitan correct?" The girl said looking back to Luffy.

Luffy sprouted a grin as she stepped forward. "I am Monky D. Luffy, and I'm going to be king of the pirates!"

The girl laughed. "You are pretty cool! I'm Hilda, and I plan on spreading joy everywhere I go! So, was he your first mate?" she said pointing to where Sanji was walking back.

Luffy looked at Sanji and pointed. "You mean Sanji?"

"Yeah!"

"Shishishi! Nope! That's Zoro!" Luffy turned her body to where Zoro would normally be standing and then saw him hanging back, and then remembered what she head when she woke up, and a small tear tried to build up on the sight of him. She shook her head and pointed at him before turning back to Hilda. "That's him!"

Luffy watched as Hilda looked him over, before smiling. "He looks strong, but do you think he could beat me?"

Without a seconds hesitation and just as Sanji came back Luffy said "Other than me Zoro is the strongest we have on the crew!"

"WHAT!?" Sanji yelled.

Zoro smirked. "Take that love cook."

"Why you Shitty mar-"

"Sanji the rum!" Luffy snapped.

Sanji growled but handed Luffy the rum.

"Now." Luffy said turning to Hilda. "I want to meet you captain. Bring him to my ship."

Hildad nodded and ran off yelling something about dropping anchor.

"We need to drop our anchor and furl the sails." Nami said, before roaring orders.

After a good five minutes Hilda came back holding a large bottle. "Sorry I took so long, here is our rum." She held it out to Luffy, and Luffy nodded handing her the rum that Sanji grabbed, before giving it to Sanji to save.

Luffy then turned. "I'm going to take a quick bath." and started walking.

Zoro contemplated his options, before deciding that now was the best time to talk to Luffy.

* * *

Okay,

ggtherescuer - Sorry! Put that on hold. ;-P

ZoLuFanGirl - I thought you would like the cuteness!

Guest - So do I! And, I dunno, you tell me? ;-)

Ghostunderasheet - Well thank you for the opinion! I'm glad you felt the need to express it! (That goes for all opinions btw!)

TatsuyaAngel17 - Don't worry! Two before two after! That way everyone is happy!

Graze - Well I will update! Glad you are happy!

TempestJewel - Don't worry, I plan on sending Zoro (and maybe a few others) through quite a few more memory's! I like makeing up a past for Luffy. :-)

Sorry for the late at night update! I forgot... .

Goodnight Fuzzys! (Hope you all don't mind me calling you that!)

CrAzE! :-P


End file.
